Pressed Flowers
by FF2400
Summary: "Hopeless grief can never be expressed with emotion." – Browning. The moment they shared was fleeting but it sure lasts forever in her mind, her heart, even.
1. I'm Good

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 1: I'm Good**

* * *

"I'm so glad you came tonight," Shun greeted me with his toothy grin as he pulled me into his strong arms. I then smiled at his familiar gesture. "Alright, dog, you just tell me who you'd like to bang and I'll make it happen instantly."

"I bed these bitches on my own since forever, dude, why would I need your help this time?" I bragged as I looked over them at the same time. ' _Bitches'_ was a title cheerleaders held proudly – in our circle at least. "Now, watch me."

I grinned as soon as I saw one of them approached me, probably frustrated by my inattention from earlier. She kissed me boldly straightway and I obliged by shoving my tongue into her parted lips. Shun hissed – his bulge was apparent.

"I want you inside," she moaned softly as she grinded her body against mine while I flinched on impulse – I was not into fucking her at the moment. _I don't even know her_. "Tomorrow." She then nodded excitedly at my well-known lie.

"You always score a tight one, man, Eri was a virgin the last time I checked," he huffed and puffed spontaneously before he punched my shoulder a bit too harsh. "Who?" He scoffed sternly at my lack of common sense as I avoided his assault.

"The bitch you just blew," he said curtly whereas I shrugged in return – _I guess she won't be on my to-fuck-list for now._ "You know, a virgin is a pain in the ass, you have to be really gentle with one. I don't make love, I fuck. Hard," I sighed.

"Sure." In the twinkling of an eye, I felt a gentle blow to my ear as a pair of hands touched my crotch, rubbing it deliciously at the same time. Shun gasped once he looked at my predator. "I heard you're a big one – how about you fuck me hard?"

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah," she moaned repeatedly as I gave hard, deep thrusts, and I grunted in pleasure as her damp walls clenched around me and with four more thrusts, I filled her to the brim for the second time. _I don't use condoms, I like it skin to skin_.

It was a celebrated fact, by the way, that the head of our bitches swallowed many ECPs so I could not care less – _one_ _slip-up is enough_. "You are fucking big," she giggled as we rode our orgasms. My 11-inch flesh never failed to captivate them.

I then got up from the creaky bed and gathered my scattered clothes one by one the second I managed to breathe normally again. "Tell me what did you feed it with," she kept her eyes on my cock as it bobbled, timed to my steps.

"Hmm, I don't know, bitches?" I joked as I shoved it in my Calvin Klein and pulled up my jeans at once as she fell about at my remark. "How about you spend your time fucking me all night long, you dog?" she demanded with her legs spread out.

"Nah, I'm good," I simply ignored her pout whereas I opened the door and kicked it close behind me. "How was she, you sick fuck? I bet she has the best pussy," Shun gushed as he ran over me out of nowhere. _She is tight_.

"She's all yours," I pushed him off me and I then directed my finger towards the door. The abrupt glow in his eyes blinded mine as he hugged me curtly before he ran to retrieve my previous game. I just smiled as I walked away.

"Hey, captain, come and take a shot!" Ren greeted me as his sidekick, Yuu, was busy inhaling the coming smoke from the pot they burned to a crisp. I turned him down as it was my turn to supervise the party. "Fine, your loss!"

A bunny girl then handed me a shot of tequila as I took the weight off my feet on a couch. I drank the alcohol while I spent the last two hours observing the world around me. There were loads of people but my heart always felt empty.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Right Now

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 2: Right Now**

* * *

I felt her hand stroked my hair gently and I pouted as I pulled my girlfriend closer, pressing her back to my front temporarily. "Ritsu?" she stalked the bridge of my nose with her fingertips before she kissed me up my breasts.

I bit her finger playfully as she giggled while I tackled her on our bed, tickling her everywhere. "Hold on, she kicked!" she exclaimed happily all of a sudden and I stopped budging spontaneously. "You're being unfair, I gotta feel it too!"

She then grabbed my hands and laid them on her baby bump – _I felt it, two strong kicks_. " _He_ kicked," I stated the plain truth as I corrected her and Aya slapped my hands at once. "It's a girl," she warned me with a very low growl.

"Yea, right," I shrugged as I patted her head while she still pulled a face upon my remark. We decided not to find out the gender of our baby and everything we picked for now was neutral in color – green, mostly. "Anyways, I work today."

"You don't on weekends," Aya sported her infamous pout and I laughed softly. She did not protest as I laid her on my lap, cradling her. "I quitted Deli's and I actually found a job where I'll gain five times more than what I gain in months."

"I find it fishy," she thought out loud as she stared at me in disbelief while I bit her lower lip, making her moan quietly. "We need it, Aya, you're eating for two after all," I hushed her completely as I let our tongues twisted for dominance.

* * *

"You're a gorgeous one, Tainaka-san, I didn't expect you to be very young," my current interviewer, Sayuri, looked over me while I fidgeted restlessly under her penetrating stare. "All right, your paper work is more than enough," she sighed.

"You're hired," she concluded, maybe she noticed my awkward stare on her. She got up first and I followed silently whereas she escorted me further into the endless foyer. "Thank you, but uh, where do I work exactly?" She halted.

"What do you mean? We're there since forever – this is your client's house, my house," she admitted with a fairly small giggle and I flipped through the 'palace'. It was too huge for a house, a mansion even. It was indeed a big big old castle.

"We're not practising a _master-servant_ relationship here, _Ritsu_ ," she hummed lightly before she added, "I expect you to call me by my first name too." I tried to ignore the fire she just lit in my loins as I looked down, at anywhere but her.

"Now I'm bringing you to meet the one person you're consented to – she may be a little fussy, but she's a real sweet girl," Yuri seemed to be contemplating as she described my client briefly with her eyes shined, her lips fell half open.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry much about her because she actually already has four personal nurses. Your job is to entertain her every time I lock myself in the study," she trailed as we stopped in front of a door guarded by two servants.

"Is she ready?" I watched from afar as Yuri knocked the entry and then it was opened with a small thud, disclosing a young woman. "Sh-she is decent," her voice trembled heavily while her dress was fully drenched, from top to bottom.

"I can take care of myself!" I flinched on impulse the very minute I caught on the deafening yell and it was soon followed by a loud bang, echoing throughout the empty hall. I was about to walk into this chaos when I saw an old family portrait.

"The girl to my left is her, Mio, my one and only sister – it's difficult to believe she used to be so lively," Yuri gushed while I grew eloquent over that toothy smile, perfecting her picturesque face. "For now, she's a bit too lively, I'd say."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
